Nuevos Comienzos
by LogicHeart
Summary: ¿Qué habría pasado si Iruka nunca hubiera encontrado a Naruto, después de que éste robó el Pergamino Prohibido? ¿Si nadie lo hubiera protegido de las palabras crueles de Mizuki? Una historia donde Naruto toma una decisión drástica que afectará a muchos.
1. Chapter 1

Parecía un día perfecto.

Era una hermosa mañana soleada, con alguna que otra nube siendo arrastrada por el viento. Las personas más relajadas incluso se detenían con sus hijos para jugar a buscarles formas. En la zona del mercado se podía observar como familias, con sus compras del día acabadas, se retiraban para preparar sus respectivos almuerzos.

Si bien había un flujo constante de gente en las calles comerciales, cualquiera que viviera en la aldea podía notar que faltaban algunos clientes usuales. La razón era que una parte de la población se encontraba reunida para un evento importante para muchas familias de Konoha. Como todos los años para esta fecha, los estudiantes de la respetada Academia Ninja saldrían de ésta como las nuevas adquisiciones militares de la aldea.

Conforme los exámenes de graduación se fueron completando exitosamente, los niños salieron del recinto; la alegría y entusiasmo claros en sus rostros jóvenes. La zona se llenó rápido de gritos de felicidad, lágrimas de emoción, charlas a todo volumen y abrazos. Cuando se terminaron las promesas de regalos y almuerzos especiales, los niños (ahora excompañeros) se felicitaron y bromearon entre ellos.

La zona rebosaba energía, lo cual no era raro considerando que los seis cursos habían logrado aprobar. Era normal que semejante hecho pusiera a la multitud en el mejor de los estados de ánimo.

Bueno, a todos excepto una persona.

Resulta que un niño salió por la puerta sin nadie del otro lado para recibirlo. Ni siquiera intentó buscar caras conocidas en la multitud. Solo la atravesó con sus ojos fijos en el piso.

Un cartel pegado fuera de la academia presentaba los datos de la promoción recién graduada. Los nombres de los 30 alumnos estaban en orden académico, con sus promedios finales en otra columna. En el último puesto se encontraba el nombre del niño, aquél con las peores calificaciones: Uzumaki Naruto.

Sin querer llamar la atención, fue acercándose a la sombra de un árbol con los hombros caídos y las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Su objetivo era un pequeño columpio protegido del sol, el cual había utilizado muy seguido a lo largo de su vida. Era el rincón perfecto para observar a las familias normales, con la distancia suficiente para que todas las miradas de odio que le daban parecieran más leves.

Se había acostumbrado a estas miradas, ya que no solía pasar mucho tiempo antes de recibirlas. Siempre había sido así y hoy no era la excepción. Podía escuchar incluso como comentaban acerca de su fracaso. Sobre cómo no había logrado ser un ninja.

Había experimentado muchas emociones en el día: alegría, miedo e ira. Ahora lo único que podía sentir era una profunda tristeza. Tendría que seguir repitiendo el último curso hasta que lograra graduarse, lo cual era un gran obstáculo en su sueño de ser Hokage.

Debía ser lindo tener a alguien en momentos así que levante el ánimo y haga compañía.

Cuando se cansó de escuchar las críticas hirientes, se colocó sus antiparras, listo para irse. Fue entonces cuando sintió a alguien a su lado y al voltearse reconoció a Mizuki-sensei.

―Por un momento pensé que ya te habías ido ―El profesor le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa―. Me gustaría hablar contigo si no tienes nada que hacer.

―Seguro… ―contestó el niño, encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

― ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO ESTÁ?!

―Es la verdad. El edificio fue revisado por completo y no lo encontraron.

―El Hokage mismo nos mandó a buscar al niño.

― ¿Y cómo hizo un tonto como él para robarlo? ¡No tiene sentido!

― ¡Es por eso que tenemos que apurarnos! Alguien le debe haber dicho que hoy habría una reunión.

―Mierda… Eso significa que el chico es solo un mensajero. Deberíamos… ¡Ey, Mizuki! ¿A dónde vas?

―Necesitamos refuerzos para buscarlo señor. Hay que hacer lo que sea para que el pergamino no caiga en malas manos.

* * *

Naruto nunca había estado tan emocionado en su vida. Estaba seguro de que Iruka-sensei lo aprobaría y al fin podría ser un ninja de Konoha. Y todo gracias a que Mizuki-sensei le había dado la clave para graduarse sin tener que volver a la academia. No sólo eso, sino que además le había explicado el razonamiento de su profesor y ya no le guardaba tanto rencor.

El pasto le hizo cosquillas en la piel expuesta al sentarse en el suelo. En ese momento se encontraba en medio del bosque, cerca de un viejo depósito que se usaba muy poco según su profesor. Hacía rato que estaba practicando allí una técnica del Pergamino Prohibido que, a pesar del nombre extraño del objeto, no le había parecido muy complicada. Según el pergamino, la técnica se llamaba "Clones de Sombra".

Mientras descansaba por el esfuerzo, una sombra apareció en el suelo frente a sus ojos. Alguien estaba por caer delante suyo y su instinto le hizo alejarse deprisa. Al levantar la mirada, se encontró con un ninja al que nunca había visto.

―Con que aquí estabas ladroncito, ¿a quién pensabas entregarle ese pergamino? ―preguntó furioso el desconocido mientras se acercaba―.

― ¿E-entregar? ¡Solo lo tomé prestado! ―dijo Naruto retrocediendo―.

―Ahórrate las mentiras ―El joven lo neutralizó al suelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, antes de quitarle el pergamino―. Ahora le vas a explicar todo al Hokage.

― ¡SUÉLTAME!

Naruto forcejeó para quitárselo de encima, pero era difícil luchar contra el peso del adulto, aun cuando el mismo estaba ocupado revisando la autenticidad del pergamino.

Después de unos segundos, el ruido de alguien aterrizando en una rama llamó la atención de ambos. Mizuki los observó desde arriba con una expresión indescifrable, pero luego silbó.

―Mira que tenemos aquí… ―dijo éste, notando como Naruto lo miraba como si fuera su salvador―. Así que tú lo encontraste. Bueno, felicidades, el Hokage estará complacido.

― ¡¿QUÉ?! ―exclamó el chico―. ¡Pero si usted fue el que…!

― ¡Suficiente Naruto! ―Bajó del árbol y caminó hasta pararse a su lado―. ¡Tienes que responder por tus acciones!

Naruto abrió la boca para gritarle, pero su profesor lo calló presionando su cara contra el suelo. Los ojos del captor se abrieron como platos, aunque no cuestionó a Mizuki.

―Kanaye-san, ¿verdad? ―El susodicho asintió―. Debo decir que de todos los genins adultos a los que pude informar de la situación, no pensé que sería uno de ustedes el que finalmente lo encontrara ―El calor subió por el cuello y rostro de Naruto. Sus gritos fueron sofocados a murmullos con la restricción de Mizuki―. Tienes una tarea complicada que realizar. Quizás sería prudente que me dejaras llevar el pergamino por ti.

―No se ofenda, pero busco un ascenso y creo que se vería mucho mejor para mí si presento todo por mi cuenta. Ya sabe… para evitar confusiones.

Hubo una corta batalla de miradas, pero Mizuki terminó soltando a Naruto y se alejó un poco. El niño comenzó a escupir, intentando deshacerse del poco de tierra que había logrado meterse en su boca, para luego ser levantado y forzado a caminar. Volteó la cabeza un segundo hacia su profesor y tanto él como el tal Kanaye notaron como Mizuki sonreía exasperado.

― ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando, sensei?!

En vez de una respuesta, Naruto solo se ganó otro empujón. Desgraciadamente, eso evitó que él o su captor vieran al profesor armarse con uno de sus shurikens gigantes.

Solo alcanzaron a realizar un par de pasos hacia adelante. Naruto se resistió en cada uno, hasta que un grito desgarrador le heló los huesos. No tuvo tiempo de saber que pasó, porque el peso de su captor lo arrastró consigo al suelo y tuvo que maniobrar para no caer de cara. Lo próximo que registró fue dolor por el mal aterrizaje y a su captor, a su lado, con el arma clavada en su espalda. Kanaye usó los brazos para separar su cara de la tierra y, temblando por el esfuerzo, volteó para ver a su atacante. Su cara estaba contorsionada por la ira mientras que Mizuki sonreía. Sus ojos expresaban la locura y maldad de un demonio.

Naruto no comprendía nada. Hasta hace unos minutos lo estaban acusando de robo (que puede que fuera cierto, pero planeaba devolver el pergamino) y ahora su sensei había atacado a otro ninja de la aldea. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Mizuki-sensei cambió de actitud tan abruptamente? ¿Era real o fingía? Si se arriesgaba a huir, ¿el profesor iría tras él?...

― Esta farsa estaba tomando demasiado ―La voz de su profesor lo devolvió a la realidad―. Esperaba que nadie hallara este lugar, pero no podía tener tanta suerte en un solo día, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Entonces para qué fuiste pidiendo ayuda por todos lados?! Si tanto querías el mérito…

― ¿En serio crees que me mancharía las manos solo para besarle los pies al Hokage? ―Mizuki dejó salir una carcajada―. Yo solo quiero el pergamino. Si, se me ocurrió que hacer por ahí el numerito del compatriota preocupado evitaría que me descubrieran, pero no esperaba que alguien de verdad lo encontrara... ¡ _Felicidades_! ―agregó burlón―.

― ¡Hi-hijo de puta! ―gritó el ninja antes de perder fuerza en un brazo―.

―De nuevo, felicidades, aunque no sé de qué van a servirte si ya estás muerto; estoy seguro de que te di en un órgano vital.

Naruto no podía creer nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Era como si se hubiera metido en el río y tanto su visión como audición estuvieran distorsionadas. No podía dejar de ver como la sangre de Kanaye iba empapando la ropa del mismo. Parecía un truco hipnótico. Cuando el hombre empezó a toser y gotas rojas chorrearon de su boca, los sentidos de Naruto se despejaron. Cayó en la cuenta de que esto era real, muy real, e intentó arrastrarse lejos.

— ¡Ah… sí, Naruto! También tengo que encargarme de ti —comentó como si nada su profesor mientras metía la mano en su bolsa porta armas—.

Unas ganas de vomitar intensas se apoderaron del niño. Mizuki-sensei de verdad quería matarlo. Intentó correr cuando avanzó rápidamente hacia él, pero no pudo hacer mucho. En unos segundos varios kunais habían sido lanzados y solo pudo girar un poco su cuerpo para intentar esquivarlos. Aunque logró evitar un par en el proceso, uno le hizo un corte profundo en el brazo y el último se le clavó en la pierna. La adrenalina no pudo enmascarar el dolor y su grito resonó en la zona. Se vio obligado a detenerse, lo que le dejó a merced del chuunin, quien lo envió de una patada contra el depósito.

Naruto voló como si fuera una simple pluma hasta estrellarse contra la pared de la pequeña cabaña. No podía reaccionar; el aire había sido expulsado de sus pulmones y cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba. Mizuki se acercó lentamente, como si disfrutara el momento. El niño aprovechó para observar cómo se encontraba el otro ninja y se arrepintió de inmediato: había mucha más sangre y ya no podía asegurar que todavía siguiera respirando. El shuriken gigante destacaba mucho en la escena grotesca, tanto que le hizo vaciar su estómago.

― ¿A esto ha sido reducido el Zorro? La verdad que es una gran decepción.

― ¿El Zorro? ¿De qué estás hablando? ―preguntó Naruto con dificultad―.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando vio la sonrisa maligna que le dedicó el adulto. Mizuki comenzó a contarle la verdad. Una sonrisa casi psicópata en su rostro mientras relataba todo desde el principio hasta el final. Como él era el portador del Kyuubi.

― Lo entiendes ahora ¿verdad? Eres el bastardo de la aldea, odiado por todos, amado por nadie. Hasta Iruka te detesta, sus padres murieron gracias al demonio que vive en ti. El Hokage solo te mantiene en la aldea porque eres una herramienta. Eres perfectamente desechable. Si no cumples sus expectativas, te mataran y usaran a alguien más. Para todos, incluyéndome, tú eres el Zorro de las Nueve Colas.

Cada palabra de Mizuki era como un puñal, el cual se iba enterrando más y más en su corazón. Casi pudo ver las piezas del rompecabezas uniéndose. Todo tenía sentido. Había experimentado toda una vida de maltrato por alguna razón desconocida y al fin sabía que era por algo sobre lo que no tenía control alguno. ¿Qué acaso los habitantes de Konoha no tenían corazón? ¿Cómo podían maltratar tanto a un niño que tenía la edad de sus hijos? ¿Lo habían tratado así de mal incluso de bebé? Las preguntas se iban acumulando, así como la ira y tristeza, que trataba tan duro de reprimir.

Pero llego el momento perfecto para dejar salir sus emociones. En su estado de shock no notó que Mizuki ya tenía su otro shuriken gigante preparado para él. Cuando éste lo lanzo al grito de "¡Ahora, muere!", simplemente dejó de pensar.

Era una vista impresionante. En el segundo que le tomó al arma acercarse a Naruto, él ya había hecho las posiciones de manos necesarias para que cientos de clones de sombra llenaran la zona. Muchos desaparecieron por culpa del shuriken, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar su objetivo, los clones empujaron a su creador. El arma terminó incrustada en la pared del depósito; el jinchuuriki a salvo.

Mizuki palideció; se notaba que nunca pensó que algo semejante podría ocurrir. Intentó huir, pero ante esa cantidad de enemigos era algo imposible. Algunos lo sujetaron mientras él repelía a los que se acercaban con sus piernas, aunque no pudo con todos. Fue superado pronto y recibió una larga cadena de puñetazos y patadas.

Probablemente tenía algunas costillas rotas, al igual que su tabique y al menos un diente menos. Naruto estaba seguro de que le sería difícil moverse por un tiempo.

* * *

¿Qué se suponía que hiciera ahora? No tenía idea. Toda su vida había sido evitado e insultado sin motivo aparente. Ahora que sabía el por qué, no le gustaba ni un poco. Su aldea, la gente que tanto había deseado que lo reconocieran y aceptaran, lo consideraba un monstruo despiadado. ¿Acaso los vendedores de Ichiraku Ramen pensaban igual? No, ellos eran sus amigos. ¿Verdad?

Estaba muy confundido y su llanto solo estaba haciendo que le doliera la cabeza.

Todavía seguía en el bosque, minutos después de haber vencido a su antiguo profesor. Estaba sentado con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas, sin mirar a nada en específico. Su pierna había sido vendada con un trozo de tela que encontró en el almacén.

Tenía mucho que procesar. Un ninja había sido atacado frente a sus ojos; otro idiota más que lo había odiado sin conocerlo, pero inocente, a fin de cuentas. Para cuando había acabado con el bastardo de Mizuki, Kanaye ya no se movía. Su palidez y falta de respiración lo perturbó. ¿Esto era lo que tanta gente quería hacerle? ¿O tenían métodos más dolorosos y sangrientos planeados?

Tenía que decidir. ¿Debía fingir que no sabía nada? Si lo hacía, ¿podría evitar pelear con los que lo trataban mal? ¿O tenía que confrontar al Hokage y pedir explicaciones? Le aterraba el pensamiento del Viejo creyendo que su conocimiento sobre su situación fuera un peligro.

Además, lo que dijo Mizuki no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Si todos pensaban tan mal de él, entonces no podía confiar en nadie. Tampoco tenía amigos o familia a los cuales recurrir. Esto lo llevó a pensar, ¿sus padres también habían creído que él era un demonio? ¿Y si ellos lo habían abandonado? Peor, ¿y si seguían viviendo en la aldea y solo tuvieron más hijos para reemplazarlo?

Su sueño de ser Hokage parecía cada vez más imposible. Después de todo, nunca podría ser el líder si toda su aldea lo odiaba a muerte.

Su única opción era mostrarles lo que se estaban perdiendo.

Una idea tomó forma en su mente. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo; algo que provocara que todos se arrepintieran por la forma en que lo trataron desde pequeño. No solo se haría fuerte como ningún otro; esa misma noche, Uzumaki Naruto abandonaría Konoha y no volvería nunca.

La nueva oleada de determinación le permitió ponerse de rodillas y secarse las lágrimas. Al bajar el brazo, se quedó mirando su manga naranja. Intentó contar cuantos ninjas de la aldea usaban un color similar; pero cuando la cuenta fue nula, se quitó la campera y la tiró al suelo. Si iba a escapar, vestir algo que lo distinguía del resto era una mala idea. Usó sus piernas como peso para poder cortar cómodamente una de las mangas y utilizarla como venda para su brazo.

Mientras apretaba los dientes por el dolor y trabajaba lo más delicadamente posible, recordó algo muy importante. Él era solo una herramienta para Konoha, y como tal, no lo dejarían irse así nada más; el Kyuubi les pertenecía. Si se iba sin precauciones lo encontrarían y encerrarían (o algo peor).

Tenía que poner su cerebro en acción si quería ganar ventaja, así que se paró y comenzó a andar en círculos. Esconderse hasta que se presentara una oportunidad de escape no serviría; las narices de los Inuzuka eran demasiado buenas como para caer en un truco tan barato. Tampoco es como si pudiera crear caos con tal de distraer a los guardias de la puerta. No tenía tiempo o material y era seguro que lo estaban esperando.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, despeinándose más todavía. No tener ni una idea le resultaba demasiado frustrante. Sólo un fantasma podría salir de la aldea en ese momento. Tan pronto como el pensamiento pasó por su mente, irguió la cabeza a tal velocidad que casi se fractura el cuello. Al único que los guardias no esperarían intentando fugarse sería a un muerto. Y si se volvía uno…

Sabía que no los engañaría eternamente, pero le compraría un par de horas. Analizó un rato su alrededor para ver qué podía hacer y terminó optando por incendiar el depósito. No requería mucho esfuerzo y tardarían al menos un día en darse cuenta del engaño (o eso esperaba). Juntó cada libro y pergamino que encontró para que hicieran de combustible y recogió unas piedras para poder iniciar las llamas.

Mientras su pequeña obra se esparcía, Naruto puso un poco de distancia entre él y la cabaña. Por el rabillo del ojo captó el color característico de su campera, tirada sobre el pasto, y se acercó para levantarla. Algo se retorció dentro de él cuando sostuvo la prenda rota y manchada con sangre. Estaba relacionada con tantos recuerdos: la primera vez que juntó el dinero necesario para tener algo propio y no donado; la vez que oyó a una madre regañar a su hijo porque tendría que reparar un hoyo en su pantalón y cuando Naruto revisó el suyo, notó que estaba agujereado en varios lugares; la semana que se pasó intentando espiar a distintas mujeres mientras cosían y tejían, para aprender a usar una aguja; su primer parche defectuoso, pero funcional y como las burlas de sus compañeros sobre el estado de su vestimenta lo llevaron a inventar que era sólo un chiste sobre moda.

Tirar la campera dentro de la cabaña, junto con todo lo naranja que tenía encima, no le llevó más de unos segundos. Aunque para él parecieron horas.

El calor proveniente del incendio hizo que su piel se sintiera pegajosa, pero no podía irse sin dejar en claro que Mizuki era el traidor, por lo que le rayó la banda con su propio kunai. Era algo que habían explicado en la Academia sobre los ninjas desertores y esperaba que le diera una pista al Hokage sobre lo que había ocurrido.

Se sorprendió mucho cuando empezó a toser por culpa del humo. Nunca había presenciado un incendio antes, así que no tenía idea de que tan rápido podían crecer. Las llamas estaban ganando mucha altura dentro de la cabaña. Si no se iba en ese momento, lo atraparían aquellos atraídos por la inmensa humareda.

El proceso de alejarse fue algo difícil y lento, debido a la herida en su pierna. No ayudaba mucho que cada vez que se detenía a descansar, un cosquilleo en la nuca le hacía creer que estaba siendo observado. Para su buena suerte, las calles estaban desiertas, indicando que ya debía ser muy tarde. De los únicos que se tuvo que esconder fue de un par de borrachos.

No tardó mucho más en llegar a su departamento y una vez que comprobó que no había moros en la costa, entró a su fortaleza. Buscó su mochila y comenzó a llenarla de todas las cosas que pensó que le serían útiles a la larga (como su gorrito para dormir). Además, enrolló encima de su mochila una bolsa de dormir y se puso unas vendas decentes, remera y pantalones. Contaba con que una simple transformación le permitiría abandonar la aldea sin problemas. No quería tomarse todo el trabajo de encubrir su huida para que lo atraparan los que cuidaban la puerta.

* * *

Un joven con muletas observó por última vez la aldea. Había hablado con un viejo carpintero, el cual se iba a la madrugada, para que lo acercara a la primera posada fuera de Konoha. Este era el método de viaje más seguro que se le había ocurrido, considerando que los vendedores de muebles no solían ser los objetivos principales de los atracadores.

Su momento dramático fue interrumpido por un pequeño grupo de ninjas avanzando velozmente por los tejados arriba suyo. Dos de ellos llamaron su atención ya que tenían uniformes grises con sobretodos negros. No había estado mucho tiempo en Konoha, pero sabía que ese no era un uniforme típico de los shinobi. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando vio las cicatrices que poseía uno en la cara.

—Todo listo—dijo el anciano desde el frente de la carreta—.

El chico puso una mano en cada mejilla y golpeó levemente. El tiempo para distracciones había terminado, su transporte partiría pronto. Se acercó y, con el soporte de sus muletas, subió despacio a la parte trasera de la carreta. Ni bien dejó su bolso, extendió una mano para ayudar a su acompañante a ponerse a su lado. Le agradeció una vez más como ya había hecho antes. Gracias a sus encantos no tendría que pagar el viaje y podría darle un mejor uso al poco dinero que tenía.

El comerciante y su hijo hicieron que su caballo avanzara, arrastrando consigo el vehículo, y lentamente fueron ganando velocidad hasta llegar a las puertas de la aldea.

El muchacho al menos sabía que no se aburriría en el camino; la dulce niña rubia que iba con él se había entusiasmado contándole sobre las ventajas del ramen, en un ataque de nervios quizás, mientras tocaba sus propios vendajes.


	2. Chapter 2

Con una pose digna de un héroe y una sonrisa fija en su cara, Naruto tomó una respiración profunda; cada músculo de su cuerpo relajándose en el proceso. No sabía cómo describir lo que sentía en ese momento. Desde la salida de la aldea había venido experimentando algo nuevo; distintas partes de su cuerpo dolían, pero se sentían mucho más ligeras y vigorizadas. Lo cual era raro, considerando que su mochila estaba llena.

Bueno, si no lo había descifrado en todo el viaje tampoco lo haría ahora. Llegado a este punto, era más productivo solo contemplar lo que tenía en frente.

Si había algo que le gustaba hacer en Konoha, era observar la aldea desde las cabezas de los hokages. Y parecía que el hábito no había desaparecido solo por haberse ido. Justo ahora, se encontraba en un risco enorme que le otorgaba una vista impresionante. Allí arriba, mirando la pradera debajo, se sentía poderoso. Y su emoción aumentó cuando distinguió un distrito comercial ubicado a las orillas de un lago. El comerciante le había explicado que lugares así eran conocidos como Shukuba y había varios a lo largo del país. Si quería un lugar donde descansar, entonces uno de estos era lo que necesitaba.

Un calambre intenso en la pierna le recordó lo agotado que estaba, por lo que corrió algunas piedras para sentarse cómodamente. El anciano le había informado que solo podría alcanzarlo hasta cierto punto antes de tener que desviarse y que Naruto tendría que caminar el resto del viaje. Quizás hace una semana, el niño habría intentado rogar o manipularlo con unas monedas extras, pero sólo se mantuvo callado y soportó el dolor como pudo.

Se quitó la mochila de la espalda y de ella sacó una manzana (cortesía de su compañero de viaje), vendas, un mapa y un lápiz. A pesar de no haber utilizado mucho el mapa en la academia, supuso que en esta situación lo ayudaría. Al igual que a lo largo del viaje, marcó los puntos de interés en el trozo de papel y al terminar volvió a guardar todo en su lugar. Quizás si hubiera prestado más atención en clase sabría si estaba marcando todo donde correspondía, o cómo hacer para ubicarse correctamente, pero no iba a llorar sobre leche derramada.

Dudó por unos segundos cuando llegó el momento de limpiar su herida. No era como si no estuviera acostumbrado a golpearse, pero algo que le dolía tanto no podía ser bonito. Con delicadeza, y miedo, se deshizo de la tela empapada en sangre. La herida estaba ligeramente hinchada y la zona alrededor del corte era un moretón. No soportó verla más de unos segundos antes de limpiarla y envolverla otra vez, aguantando el dolor. Comprobó también el corte en su brazo, aunque le sorprendió ver que estaba prácticamente curado.

Al terminar su manzana, se levantó y se preparó para partir. Lo único que quería era poder descansar en una cama y ya después preocuparse sobre su próximo destino. La verdad es que no era algo planeado con antelación; solo sabía que quería evitar cualquier aldea ninja. ¿Qué haría si lo atrapaban y alertaban a Konoha?

* * *

Una vez que estuvo más cerca, se dio cuenta porque existía la diferencia entre un pueblo normal y un shukuba. La zona estaba llena de vida: había mucha gente, vendedores, ruido, luces y carteles. Ni diez minutos había estado en el lugar y ya le habían ofrecido de todo un poco.

A pesar del bombardeo auditivo y visual, siguió recorriendo el lugar, buscando un hotel. Decidió evitar aquellos que tenían mujeres lindas en la puerta, llamando a los que pasaban, o negocios con precios muy elevados. Al cabo de un rato, terminó encontrando un hotel pequeño y no dudó en pedir una habitación. Si quisiera podría haber conseguido otro lugar aún más barato y guardar un poco más de dinero, pero no ansiaba despertar abrazado con una rata.

El cuarto era pequeño y una cama con frazada verde ocupaba casi todo el espacio. Las paredes "blancas" y el suelo gastado indicaban que el lugar había conocido mejores épocas. También podía notar el ligero aroma de los productos de limpieza utilizados y el ruido de la calle lo perseguía, gracias a una ventana abierta.

Era perfecto.

En ese momento sintió más que nunca el verdadero peso de su mochila, así que la dejó encima de una cómoda y se lanzó a la cama. Su cuerpo se derritió prácticamente ante la comodidad y se permitió cerrar los ojos un minuto.

O dos horas.

Para cuando abrió los ojos, la luz que entraba al cuarto había disminuido considerablemente.

Con el cambio de iluminación y el aturdimiento post siesta, Naruto se olvidó por un segundo dónde estaba. Sin embargo, los recuerdos de lo que pasó el día anterior volvieron a él una vez que se miró en el espejo. Su pelo apuntaba a distintas direcciones y cada zona de piel expuesta mostraba rastros de tierra y sangre seca.

Sin pensar mucho en el último detalle, decidió que un buen baño era todo lo que necesitaba.

Mientras rebuscaba en su mochila por el cambio extra de ropa que había traído, un pergamino cayó al suelo. Recordó que era el que trataba el tema del control de chakra (lo que peor se le daba) y optó por dejarlo sobre la cama, para seguir practicando cuando ya estuviera limpio y relajado. Puede que no fuera un ninja oficialmente, pero aún quería ser fuerte como uno.

Con su ropa limpia en una bolsa, agarró algo de dinero y partió para buscar un sento.

* * *

― ¡Ey! Ten más cuidado.

―Sí, sí. Lo siento―dijo Naruto, sin prestar mucha atención.

Estaba tan embobado mirando los carteles con ofertas que ya no veía por donde iba. El baño y el entrenamiento posterior habían abierto enormemente su apetito, por lo que se había propuesto recorrer el distrito entero, probando las distintas cosas que tenían para ofrecer los puestos de comida.

El choque con el hombre lo devolvió a la realidad. ¿En qué momento había oscurecido? Incluso las luces de calle habían sido encendidas y no se veía mucho fuera de su alcance. Sí que se había dejado llevar. Al escuchar a los vendedores pidiéndole a sus comensales que dejaran lugar para los clientes nuevos, se dio cuenta que la zona ya estaba muy llena y quizás sería mejor volver al hotel.

Sin embargo, no se iba con las manos vacías. En su recorrido se había encontrado a muchos que hablaban sin controlar su volumen, lo que le permitió obtener datos interesantes sobre lugares donde un huérfano más no haría diferencia.

Mientras se retiraba, un cartel con el menú de un negocio llamó su atención con sus descuentos. Se acercó como pudo y comenzó a tomar notas mentales para saber dónde volver cuando tuviera que almorzar. Cuando se estaba por alejar del puesto, escuchó a un hombre conversando mientras pasaba detrás de él.

―Ahhh…estoy tan agotado. No puedo esperar para volver a Konoha ―Naruto entró en pánico y se tapó la cara con un folleto―. Sólo quiero dormir en mi cama.

No podía ser posible que tuviera tan mala suerte.

El folleto en su mano se había vuelto súper interesante de repente y no le podía sacar los ojos de encima. Admiró los colores y la calidad del papel, mientras rogaba mentalmente que siguieran avanzando sin mirar atrás.

―Espera, tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no cenamos aquí? ―preguntó una voz diferente― Podemos llevarle una porción a tu hermano y convencerlo de quedarnos en un hotel por hoy.

Estaba decidido, había sido un asesino de gatitos en alguna vida pasada.

Un insulto se escapó de sus labios, ganándose así una mirada de reproche de la señora que tenía al lado. La ignoró, obviamente, porque tenía cosas más importantes que hacer… como huir. Volteó, asegurándose de darle la espalda a los hombres que seguían charlando y comenzó a alejarse.

― ¡Oye, rubio!¡Pagaste de más por tu helado!

Se detuvo en seco. Por supuesto que su primer encuentro con un comerciante honesto iba a ser en el mejor de los momentos. Con su suerte actual, no podía ser de otra forma.

El folleto quedó irreconocible en su mano.

Un hombre joven se le acercó trotando. Podía ver como los que estaban alrededor se giraban para observarlo, curiosos, solo para comprobar que no pasaba nada interesante y volver a lo que estaban haciendo. Excepto dos personas que lo habían reconocido.

―Por un segundo pensé que te me habías escapado.

―Gracias, que tonto soy… ―Naruto le sonrió incómodo, maldiciendo internamente. Podía sentir como sus miradas le quemaban la espalda.

Cuando el vendedor se retiró, Naruto se dio vuelta para encarar a los hombres de Konoha. Por un segundo había considerado seguir como si nada, pero los había visto en su periferia observándolo y no quería llamar más la atención. Ambos llevaban el chaleco táctico verde de los chuunin o jounin y el uniforme azul típico de la aldea. El primero no le parecía familiar y no tenía pinta de pertenecer a algún clan, mientras que el segundo le recordaba a otra de las fans de Sasuke, Ino, porque tenía el mismo cabello rubio platinado y ojos color cian.

Si sentían curiosidad sobre que hacía aquí no lo demostraron, aunque por sus caras alguien diría que una cucaracha había subido por sus piernas. Les dedicó su mejor mirada de desprecio en respuesta. Al no mostrar intención de querer atraparlo, supuso que nadie los había actualizado con las últimas noticias.

―Mejor vámonos ―el primero palmeó al otro en el pecho―. Esta zona está algo sucia como para comer aquí.

Un calor repentino subió por el cuello y rostro de Naruto.

― ¡¿Me acabas de llamar mugre, idiota?!

Bueno…no llamar la atención no era su fuerte al parecer.

La sonrisa burlona del adulto hizo que su sangre hirviera. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Alguien mejor que él? Bueno, no por mucho. Los golpes de sus clones cambiarían eso. Lo haría disculparse y rogar como hizo con Mizuki. Haría que…

Un niño pasó corriendo delante suyo, forzándolo a detenerse en seco.

Fue como si se hubiera metido entre un banco de niebla y todo aclarara de golpe. Se había enojado tanto que, inconscientemente, había avanzado hacia los ninjas. Un poco más y podría haberlos tenido a un brazo de distancia. Lo peor era que se los notaba entretenidos, por lo que debían haberse dado cuenta de lo que pasó. Quizás fue una reacción patética, pero Naruto no pudo hacer más que gruñirles.

No dejó de vigilarlos mientras se alejaban y sólo se retiró una vez que los perdió de vista. En su huida, como precaución, tomó algunos desvíos y se mezcló entre la gente. Si estos ninjas eran iguales al resto de los aldeanos de Konoha, y era obvio que sí, entonces subestimarían sus habilidades.

Su teoría fue confirmada cuando entró al lobby vacío de su hotel. La recepcionista lo miró raro todo el camino que hizo riéndose a carcajadas.

Para cuando llegó a su habitación, la risa se había detenido. Sabía que una batalla ganada no le aseguraba nada sobre la guerra, por lo que tenía que hacer lo posible para ganar también la próxima. La aparición de los dos ninjas, tres si todo el equipo estaba aquí, cambiaba todo. Se había confiado pensando que podría quedarse un par de días, cuando en realidad tendría que preparar sus cosas y levantarse temprano para ver donde lo llevaba el viento.

Antes de acostarse, se revisó y vendó las manos. Se había lastimado las palmas con sus propias uñas durante su momento de ira. Era extraño, porque no parecía que con el largo actual pudieran hacer algo semejante.

* * *

―Podríamos haberlo atrapado.

― ¿Con qué energía Shun? No podrías ni perseguir a un perro.

―Tengo suficiente para hacerte callar.

―Ey, presten atención. ¿Confirmaron si estaba solo?

―No. Intentamos ver donde se estaba quedando, pero es tan pequeño que se nos escapó.

― ¿En serio? Pero si es…No importa…Está bien. Normalmente enviaría un mensajero de tierra, pero yo tampoco tengo chakra, así que iré personalmente ante el Hokage.

—Si es urgente puedes pedirle a alguien del clan que te comunique con nosotros mentalmente. Mi tío es el que tiene más alcance.

—Bien. Pase lo que pase, el mocoso debe volver vivo a Konoha. No lo olviden.

* * *

—Ciento cuatro…

El pájaro recién contado salió volando, asustado, mientras Naruto suspiraba. Si caminar hasta el cansancio una y otra vez, enumerando animales por el aburrimiento, era la idea del viento de una aventura, entonces el viento podía besarle su agotado trasero.

El niño revisó su mapa para repasar el camino que había hecho hasta ahora y calcular que le faltaba por recorrer. Si bien si seguía por el camino principal terminaría entrando en el País de las Aguas Termales a través de un puente, su objetivo era un pequeño poblado que se encontraba casi en el límite, por lo que estaba tomando una ruta "alternativa". Según lo que había escuchado, la falta de ninjas había generado ciertos problemas y el lugar no era muy tranquilo. No sabía la razón, pero le convenía; sería más fácil camuflar su entrenamiento en un lugar donde estaban acostumbrados al ruido y los destrozos.

El problema era llegar sano y salvo. Ya desde un principio había planeado evitar los caminos para no llamar la atención. Era algo necesario, sabiendo que los ninjas que había visto antes podrían haberlo seguido. Considerando que hace tres días que no se los cruzaba, había dos posibilidades: los había perdido hace mucho o estaban pisándole los talones, esperando el momento perfecto para atacar. Obvio, la segunda opción era la que más le aterraba.

Mientras volvía a guardar el mapa, vio una roca grande cerca de él que prácticamente lo estaba invitando a sentarse. Repasando mentalmente, se dio cuenta que hacía bastante que no descansaba, así que dejó su mochila y se relajó por un rato. Estaba agotado y hambriento por lo que aprovechó esos preciados minutos satisfaciendo sus necesidades básicas y masajeando sus piernas doloridas. En el proceso notó que la herida de su pierna se había cerrado bastante y el dolor había disminuido. Ese pequeño hecho lo motivó lo suficiente para seguir, así que volvió a ordenar sus cosas y se colocó su mochila para continuar el viaje.

Un salto hacia el costado, que realizó siguiendo su instinto, le salvó de la oleada de shurikens que salieron volando hacia él de la nada. En el aire, un kusari-fundo se envolvió en su pie y fue mandado volando contra un árbol. Naruto cerró los ojos por reflejo. Por suerte, la mochila recibió parte del impacto, permitiéndole recuperarse rápido. Cuando se levantó, creó una barrera de clones de sombra.

Delante de él se encontraba el ninja sin clan, sonriendo, con el arma enrollada en su brazo. Su compañero lo siguió, aterrizando en la roca donde Naruto se había sentado antes.

―Ahora que ya estamos todos…―comenzó Naruto con desdén, su respiración y corazón acelerados―. ¿Vienen a intentar llevarme de vuelta?

―Bien al punto, ¿eh? ―dijo "Sin Clan" ―. Me gusta. Por lo general, los fugitivos intentan fingir sorpresa y pierden el tiempo.

Naruto aprovechó mientras el ninja hablaba para tratar de distinguir un camino de huida entre los árboles, pero la vegetación era muy espesa como para ver algo claro.

―Adelante ―desafió―. Trata de huir. Solo te atraparé rápido y venceré mi record personal ―El ninja le sonrió y se arremangó, en un intento claro de intimidarlo.

Ojalá no hubiera resultado tan efectivo. Ya se había enfrentado a un adulto antes sin dificultad, pero dos era un tema diferente. Y si contaba el hecho de que Mizuki se había dedicado estrictamente a la educación por varios años, entonces Naruto estaba en problemas.

―Agradecería que te tomaras esto en serio, Shun ―dijo el otro ninja desde lejos.

―No te preocupes Fujita, tengo todo bajo control ―Le respondió sin mirarlo.

Naruto sabía lo que tenía que hacer. A pesar de la provocación del tal Shun, huir era su única opción. Solo esperaba que el mismo truco funcionara dos veces.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

Justo en el momento en que se preparó para crear cientos de clones, ambos ninjas le apuntaron; uno con kunais y el otro, con una posición de manos extraña. De repente, uno de los Narutos se dio vuelta para atacarlo, al mismo tiempo que Fujita se desplomaba. La sorpresa dejó inmóvil a Naruto. No tenía idea que podía perder el control de su propio jutsu. El clon ya estaba por darle un puñetazo en la cara cuando un kunai lo convirtió en una nube de humo.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―exclamó Shun, volteándose hacia su compañero desmayado―. ¡No! ¡Fujita, eres un imbécil!

Justo lo que necesitaba. Naruto salió corriendo junto a su mini ejército y algunos clones se quedaron atrás. Shun no lo persiguió. De alguna forma, el niño supo que el adulto se había quedado atrás defendiendo a su compañero inconsciente.

Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Tuvo que esquivar árboles, plantas con espinas y bajadas empinadas. Incluso se tropezó algunas veces, ganando algunas heridas nuevas. Le estaba costando mantener el ritmo a pesar de la ayuda de sus clones; todo le dolía y parecía que el corazón le iba a explotar.

Sabía que no podría seguir así mucho más tiempo por lo que decidió separar sus clones para intentar confundir al enemigo y poder descansar un poco. Aminoró un poco la velocidad, lo suficiente como para recuperar el aliento, pero a los pocos metros pudo sentir, y oír, como cada grupo era eliminado por papeles bomba.

Mierda. Los había hecho enojar y se notaba que ya no les importaba mucho en qué estado lo llevaban a la aldea. Volvió a correr a toda velocidad, rogando que la adrenalina no se gastara pronto.

De repente, un sonido mágico llegó a sus oídos. Un rio. No, no era solamente un rio. Era una cascada. Se detuvo en seco y sus clones lo imitaron, curiosos. El niño tiró su mochila al pasto y sacó el mapa lo más rápido que pudo. Un círculo de Narutos se armó rápido a su alrededor mientras el buscaba con el dedo algo en el papel. Cuando encontró lo que quería, se levantó abruptamente y les mostró el mapa a todos los clones.

Lo había logrado. No lo podía creer. Había llegado al límite con el País de las Aguas Termales. Bueno… quizás se había desviado un poco, pero lo había conseguido. Si seguía la corriente unos kilómetros llegaría al primer puente que conectaba los dos países.

― ¡Lo logramos! ―gritaron los clones.

― ¡Sii!

― ¡En sus caras, bastar…!

Una explosión repentina detuvo la celebración. Naruto cayó al suelo bruscamente, un pitido intenso obstruyendo su audición y una nube de tierra, su visión. Estaba algo aturdido y sus ojos y garganta ardían. Necesitaba aire puro. De entre la pequeña lluvia de hojas y piedritas, dos clones salieron corriendo para ayudarlo. Se pasaron sus brazos por los hombros y lo arrastraron lejos.

Una vez lejos, Naruto pudo respirar profundo e intentar calmarse. Seguía sin poder ver mucho, pero sabía que Shun estaba acabando a golpes a los clones que no habían llegado a desaparecer. Cuando se estabilizó un poco más y el pitido perdió algo de intensidad, los clones lo ayudaron a seguir corriendo.

Alcanzaron a llegar al borde del acantilado y ver el agua debajo antes de que su clon desapareciera por un ataque directo a la nuca con una roca. Shun salió finalmente de entre los árboles.

― ¡DETENTE! ―exclamó furioso el ninja, apuntándole con un kunai envuelto en papel bomba―. ¡Ya no hay escapatoria! ¡Ríndete ya!

― ¡Ríndete tú! ―le respondió Naruto tosiendo―. Sé lo que quieren hacerme. No hay forma en la que te deje llevarme de vuelta. Aún si me atrapas ahora, seguiré haciéndoles la vida imposible. Siempre tengo algún truco bajo la manga.

― Maldito mocoso. Tú y tus "trucos" me tienen harto. Mi padre tiene un negocio en la aldea y siempre soy yo el que tiene que limpiar después de que haces una de tus bromas.

― Bueno, ¡algo habrán hecho para merecerlo! ―gritó, caminando hacia atrás.

― Pedazo de…

― ¡SHUN! ―Se escuchó la voz lejana de Fujita, distrayendo al susodicho―. ¡¿Por qué tantas explosiones?! ¡Recuerda que…!

Ahora.

Una roca al lado del ninja liberó una nube de humo, revelando al último clon de Naruto. El adulto, desconcentrado, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que éste se abalanzara y le quitara el arma. Para el horror de Shun, el clon arrojó el kunai al suelo.

La escena del ninja saltando lejos para salvarse a sí mismo provocó que Naruto quisiera celebrar, pero la explosión llamó toda su atención. Su pequeño plan había funcionado incluso mejor de lo esperado… o quizás no tanto. Al estarse protegiendo la cara con los brazos, él nunca notó el suelo resquebrajándose y cediendo. Cuando la tierra bajo sus pies comenzó a desmoronarse, Naruto entendió lo que estaba sucediendo.

Tropezó por el movimiento repentino e intentó levantarse y correr, pero la corriente de tierra solo lo arrastró hacia atrás. Hacia el acantilado. Hacia una muerte segura.

Para cuando Shun logró levantarse, ayudado por Fujita, ya no había rastros del niño.

* * *

 **Hola a todos los que leen las notas finales!**

 **Lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto cuando la historia recién está empezando. No era broma cuando me explicaron como mi facultad era una de las más exigentes.**

 **Espero que les esté gustando el fanfic! Para mí está resultando ser una experiencia enriquecedora y relajante, así que me alegra compartir los resultados con ustedes. No sé cuando voy a poder subir el siguiente capítulo (como que todavía lo tengo que escribir jeje), pero espero poder hacerlo rápido.**

 **Quiero que sepan que sus comentarios me motivan un montón para seguir escribiendo, así que si quieren dejar uno se los agradecería muchísimo :D**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
